What Is Love?
by Blasen
Summary: Prince thinks back to the day him and Kenshin share their second kiss. And what question Kenshin ends up asking Prince. What is Love? Prince/Kenshin.


**I totally love the Kenshin and Prince love. They look so good together and I just love them sooo much. Gui annoys me and well Wicked is...just...not right for Prince...  
>This idea might have been used already, but I like the prospect of it. ^^<br>**  
><span>-In the game- <span>

Prince had may admirers. He knew this all to well. But, he never expected Kenshin to be the one to love him like all the others. There was another thing. Kenshin _wasn't_ like all the others. Kenshin did not act like a starved fangirl, or fanboy. He was not a closet poet, or a protective friend.  
>He was <em>different<em>. And Prince could never forget the day that Kenshin had first alerted him of the NPC'S love for him. How could he? It was the day Prince realized he loved the NPC too.

-o~-o~-o~-o~-o~-Flash back-o~-o~-o~-o~-

Kenshin had to do it. He knew he was an NPC. He knew that he could forget everything. His self-awareness could disappear. But, he did it anyway. All for the sake of Prince.

Prince, Kenshin, Lolidragon, and Uglywolf were out training. Everything was going great until nothing short of an army of mobs came out with a boss. The boss being an ugly Oger, and needless to say huge. Prince fought just as blood thirsty and aggressive as always. Once him and Lolidragon had finished off the mobs, they moved onto the boss.

Prince was splattered with mob blood and he licked a droplet of blood that ran down his cheek, leaving a trail of fainter blood, which dried. Lolidragon was soon knocked out by the Oger's large mallet. Slamming into her and flinging her three yards away.

Prince and Kenshin knew that she wasn't dead. No light blasted out, she was probably in to much pain to help anymore, or just unconscious. The Oger then hit Wolf with his fist slamming him into the soil. Uglywolf did however develop in a bright white light.

He flashed off into the sky and Prince found himself in a fit of rage. Running up to the beast, he did his best to cause as much damage as possible. Kenshin joining in and fighting rather hard. Prince was gathered in anger and slung his sword at the Oger's head.

It missed just slightly, but grazed the boss' green flesh. The Oger enraged charged at Prince and grabbed him up in it's bloody hand. Struggling and fidgeting, Prince screamed for Kenshin. Which was only natural for such a situation. Kenshin also being the way he was, jumped to action.

Pulling out his own sword sending a large ring through the air like cutting the wind with a knife, Kenshin jumped up to be level with the Oger's hand. Slamming down the sword with his hand tightly gripping the hilt, the dark blade went straight through the green hand's skin and bone.

The boss yelled in agony as his hand was literally "chopped' off. Dark blood spurted and dripped from the wound which exposed loose skin and bone. The green hand was laying in the grass which was sprayed the dark blood. Kenshin ran over to the hand and pulled the fingers away from Prince.

Prince was very shaken, but besides that he was healthy. Sighing in relief Kenshin almost forgot about the enemy at hand. Shortly after Kenshin pulled Prince back up to his feet, the ogre slammed the bunt of his mallet at Kenshin.

The good NPC was to worried about Prince being alright that he neglected to see the upcoming threat. Prince tried to push him out of the way, but he was to late on seeing the weapon come bearing down.

Kenshin was then surrounded by blackness. If the NPC had seen Prince the way he was moments after this happened, he too would have been freighted by the intensity of Prince's rage.

When everything turned black for Kenshin, Prince shook with frustration. Glaring down at the ground, his eyes lucid, Prince felt his sword near his foot. Leaning down without looking at the beast, he trembled again.

Striking his head up, Prince ran over to the screaming boss, and cut both hamstrings. When the monster fell, Prince then slashed the boss in the back just spurring more blood onto the ghastly scene. When the boss died and Prince was done with his rage, the loved elf rushed over to Kenshin.

"Come on, come on. Please work!" Prince yelled as he pulled a healing potion from his pocket. Leaning next to the NPC he pulled Kenshin into his arms. Remembering how the man in his arms had done that same thing when Prince had fallen from the cliff, Prince thought of the CPR.

Pulling Kenshin's head back, Prince pulled him further into his embrace. Then with the healing potion in hand, Prince pressed his lips onto Kenshin's. Trying his best to breath air into his friend's lungs, he felt his tongue inimitably go into Kenshin's mouth.

Blushing, and pulling it back into his own mouth, he breathed more air into Kenshin. The NPC's eyes fluttered lightly and then felt someone pressed against him. His eyes opening wide at first he attempted to push his "attacker" off.

Realizing it was Prince, he settled and then found out that Prince's lips were on his. At first he thought it was CPR himself, but he felt the strange need, the strange willingness for Prince to kiss him. It felt more like a kiss then CPR. Especially when Prince once again accidently felt his tongue move into Kenshin's mouth.

Kenshin didn't dare move away, or even make a sign of movement anymore. He would give Prince his time, soon he would collect his payment. When Prince felt it was okay to let go and see the results of what he had done, a wide smile spread over his face seeing Kenshin awake.

"You're okay?" He asked lightly almost in disbelief. His smile grew wider when he heard Kenshin say he was fine. Releasing Kenshin from Prince's arms he stood up and lent Kenshin a hand. Pulling the NPC to his own feet, Kenshin felt the taste of Prince on him.  
>Seeing the healing potion in Prince's hand an idea came to him. Something was wrong with him. There was a strange feeling in his chest. What was it? It was warm and it felt...nice. He didn't know any words to describe it. It felt great. Amazing actually.<p>

Looking at Prince he saw deep cuts and large bruises all over his body. A large black bruise on the side of Prince's face and scraps across his knees. The "lord" was gripping his sword with a strong grasp and a sweet smile along with his features. Practically grabbing the potion from Prince, Kenshin let the liquid fill his mouth.

Then swirling it around with his tongue, he pulled Prince into a kiss. Prince at first did nothing to shocked to do anything. He felt the sword fall to the ground as his legs wobbled. Kenshin forced Prince's lips open and started to transfer the potion into his mouth.

Prince seemed all to willing to let Kenshin have entrance. The NPC thought that another way to work CPR was to put your tongue into another person's mouth. He was never properly taught how to do this. But, Prince had done it and it had worked well for him. So he gave it a shot.

Some of the potion rolled down Prince's cheek as Kenshin forced his tongue into Prince's mouth. Kenshin grabbed Prince's shoulders and allowed the rest of the potion to go down Prince's throat. Kenshin pulled his lips away with a plucking sound.

There it was again. That warm feeling. It engulfed him in such a way that he felt like he could just lift up in the air and fly. He felt a strange wave of happiness come over him. This is how Prince made him feel when he kissed him.

"Prince. You make me feel warm." Kenshin stated. Prince stood there, shocked. Regaining his thoughts, Prince struggled for an answer. Realizing what Kenshin was trying to say it was surprising. Of all people he never expected Kenshin to fall for him.

"Can you tell me what this warm feeling is?" Kenshin asked and stood there blankly like it wasn't anything really embarrassing. Prince found a smile displaying on himself.

"Its called love, Kenshin. Love." Prince said. Kenshin re-said the word love again and again. Fiddling with it and the sound of the new word.

"What does love mean?" Kenshin asked innocently. Only he would ask that. Prince thought. Prince tried to form love into words that Kenshin would understand.

"Love is... a feeling of deep affection; feeling romantic or sexual attachment to a person." Prince said. He was blushing furiously. Kenshin was confused.

"Sexual attachment? What is that? Is it kissing?" He asked a lot more interested with the subject. Prince's ears reddened.

"Yes. Kissing is something that is a sexual attachment and romantic." He mused. Prince thought that Kenshin got the big picture now. There was an awkward pause between the two.

"Prince?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you?" Kenshin stated, but it came out as a question almost. Like Kenshin was still trying to understand if he loved Prince or not.

"Yes Kenshin." Prince replied and looked to the ground.

"Do you love me?" The NPC asked, his voice was slightly more urgent, and framed with worry. Prince didn't know what to say. He had always thought he would end up with Wicked eventually, maybe even Gui. But, Kenshin? He never thought about it.

But, now that he was. Prince found that he might. Kenshin was a good friend of his. Always protected him and gave him a calming effect. Prince also realized that whenever he needed help now-a-days, Kenshin was there to back him up. It took several minutes for Prince to answer. But, it was truthful.

"Of course." He told Kenshin. The NPC smiled.

"May I kiss you again?" Kenshin asked, again innocently. Prince turned hot with embarrassment. He only repeated his words again.

"Of course." Prince sighed and walked over to Kenshin. The NPC being taller then Prince, leaned down and pressed his lips to Prince's lightly. I certainly like this feeling of love. Kenshin thought.

**There will be another chapter, but this is going to be a rather short story. I hope you guys liked it. ^^ **


End file.
